


Shattered

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: The turtles were not prepared for such a fateful and dreadful night. They were not prepared for the death of their sensei. Mikey blames himself considering it was his fault. The turtle brothers must deal with the loss either together, or shall they break apart?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Dreadful Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a triclet story (if that's even the name for it) meaning it's a one-shot but technically a three-shot. I did write this before, but now I'm publishing it. ust a little short sad death story that came over the top of my head. Enjoy!

The turtles were on patrol and everything seemed to be fine, that was until Shredder and his henchmen had appeared. The four brothers didn't have time to escape as they were completely surrounded. They each had no choice but to fight. For a while, Shredder stood and watched the fight unfurl.

Mikey squeaked in pain as Rahzar's claw drew blood upon his arm. He noticed Raph being kicked down by Fishface and Rocksteady. Leo was fighting off Tigerclaw. Donnie was up against Bebop and Buzzkill. Mikey punched Rahzar as the wolf dog mutant growled slamming him onto the ground.

Mikey was getting dizzy incredibly fast as his vision swirled before his very eyes. Out from his peripheral vision he noticed Raph coughing out blood as Rocksteady socked him in the plastron while Fishface stabbed Raph with his balisword. Leo didn't look too good either, the youngest noticed him staggering upon his feet as Tigerclaw grasped him by the throat. Donnie had some burn marks littered across his olive-green skin from Bebop's lasers. Not to mention he had been slammed into the brick wall by Buzzkill as Bebop turned invisible punching him. Mikey glanced up seeing Rahzar's evil grin.

"You have many bones that I can feast on..." Mikey could feel himself shuddering. He and his brothers were outnumbered they wouldn't have a chance now and Mikey was suddenly wishing that Sensei would come and save them.

"I shall finish off the pathetic turtle." Mikey's eyes widened in fear as Rahzar scowled stepping aside to reveal the Shredder. Rahzar smirked as Shredder unleashed his steel claws as Mikey pressed his shell against the wall quivering in dread.

"Mikey!"

He could hear his brothers screams and that's when he let out a blood curling scream as Shredder embedded his steel claw into his leg. When he pulled the blade back all Mikey could feel was burning pain. His head was pounding, he was disorientated, he was bleeding, and his leg did not look so good, he couldn't even move his leg anymore. He couldn't muster any strength to move away as Shredder was towering above him ready to deliver the killing blow.

"MIKEY!"

The turtle shut his eyes tightly as Shredder rammed his steel claw towards his head.

_This was it..._ He was finished, he was done for. This was where he'd die being killed by the Shredder.

He at least wasn't expecting to be the first to die, never in his own lifetime. However, the turtle did not feel the blade penetrate his skin, there was no inflicted pain just the sound of a loud grunt followed with the spray of something warm against his plastron.

He opened his eyes in horror to find the blood on his plastron in front of him with Shredder's steel claw that was sticking out from someone's chest. That person was not just any random person.

Tears clouded Mikey's vision as those brown eyes were staring back at him lovingly.

"S-Sensei??" He rasped his beak quivering as Shredder retracted his steel claw.

The rat fell forward as his body was barely looming over Michelangelo.

"My son..." That was all he had whispered as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and from the bleeding hole wound in his chest into his completely blood-soaked robe. The blood was all over Mikey's plastron.

The rat's eyes slowly closed as he grinned slightly before he went slack his body slumping over Mikey's body.

"SENSEI!" The frantic turtle cried grasping his father that had fallen over him. He didn't feel his chest rise, he wasn't breathing.

Shredder stood back smirking evilly. "So, this is the end of Hamato Yoshi?" He sneered beckoning his henchmen to retreat from the fight. "We'll see how you freaks will deal with the death of your Sensei. You truly are pathetic and weak." With that, Shredder had disappeared into the shadows of the night along with his henchmen.

Mikey was sobbing getting no response from Master Splinter as he rolled the body off him. The rat lay motionless against the concrete as rain started to pour from the dark sky. Mikey's wounded brothers had all gathered around him in shock.

"H-He... he saved me..." Mikey croaked a wretched sob catching into the back of his throat. "He took the hit for m-me..."

Donnie knelt down checking for a pulse to find none and he immediately began chest compressions for a full fifteen minutes and there still had be no change at all. The genius hung his head sadly confirming everyone else's thoughts.

"NO!" Raph roared slamming his fist onto the concrete until his knuckles started to bleed Tears rolled out from his eyes as he screamed in agony along with his brothers beside him. Leo was clenching his fist as he cradled Master Splinter's head. Donnie couldn't hold back the sob as he wrapped his arms around himself. Never had the four brothers wanted to witness the death of their Sensei especially being killed from the Shredder.

_This is all my fault.... I screwed up... I am a screw up... I..._ Mikey cried with such anguish as he threw himself onto Sensei as the rain added to the death that lingered through the gloomy air as thunder and lightning clashed loudly blooming across the darkening sky. Never had the brothers had let out such an anguished cry that could be heard from miles away.


	2. Gloomy Day

The four brothers didn't want to do this, but they had to drag themselves back to the lair along with Master Splinter's body. Donnie tended to everyone's injuries first before they had wrapped Splinter's body with a white cloth and put him into a coffin.

The four brothers had to carry their Sensei's coffin ignoring their injuries as they had to walk out into the rain. Leo had suggested that they bury Master Splinter at a peaceful field.

They did so, coming across the grass as Donnie dug up giant hole from using a giant shovel that had carried along. Leo set the coffin into the open hole opening it up one last time to reveal Master Splinter's peaceful face. He then closed it as he used the shovel to fully bury the dirt upon Master Splinter's coffin forming a mound on the ground. He grabbed a wooden plank shoving it into the dirt as he asked Raph for his sai as he used the sharp tip to carve words into the wooden plank.

** _'Rest in peace Master Splinter, our Father and Sensei.'_ **

Leo stood abruptly handing the sai back over as he four stood there in a moment of silence.

"Come on guys," Leo nodded wrapping his arms around his three brothers. "At least we still have each other." No one said anything as Leo sighed.

"I can't believe that he's gone..." Raph rasped rubbing furiously at his drenched face.

"I miss him," Mikey choked his body quivering as tears rolled off his freckled cheeks.

"Don't we all?" Donnie mumbled sadly as he too cried himself. Leo nodded bowing his head sadly letting a few tears stream down his face. They each stayed there for a few moments later before Leo had suggested that they head back to the lair as it began to rain harder.

The moment they all returned no one had uttered a single word. They head headed off silently to their rooms as Mikey went into his room. The freckled turtle threw his gear and mask carelessly across the room as he plopped onto his bed staring at the ceiling as tears leaked from his eyes.

It was all his fault.... He should've taken that hit, not Sensei..... Mikey clenched the bed sheets as he curled himself into a pitiful ball.

_Why couldn't he do anything? Why was he so useless? It would've been better if he had died, not Master Splinter. Then he wouldn't have to suffer this pain nor his bros..._

Those dark thoughts continued to consume Mikey's mind until he cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Next Morning**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey jolted awake suddenly and groaned throwing his arm over his face.

_Why did he even have to wake up?_

He never wanted to... He groaned once more lazily reaching over his bedside to grab his mask and gear. He glanced at his reflection in his small mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes and yet he didn't care. He forced himself up as he dragged himself to the kitchen.

For some odd reason he didn't feel like eating. It seemed like there was this gloomy cloud that hung over him. Instead of eating he decided to make himself some hot chocolate. He wasn't going to cook breakfast, surely his bros would fend for themselves. He was so out of it intently listening to his dark thoughts that he didn't bother to even hear his bros enter the kitchen. He held the steaming mug of hot chocolate as he stared at the hot liquid lost into his own mind.

"Mikey?...."

The voice startled him as he jumped slightly letting out a squeak as his mug of steaming hot chocolate flew into the air. The mug shattered loudly against the floor as some contents of the hot chocolate had spilled onto Mikey's 'hand. The turtle let out a shriek as his hand burned with pain instantly turning red as he dove towards the sink shoving his hand under the cold running tap water. He sighed relief for a moment as he turned his head to see his three bros faces.

"You okay Mikey?" Concerned was latched onto Donnie's face as he attempted to walk around the counter.

Anger seemed to bubble suddenly inside the youngest turtle's core. "I'm fine!" He snapped rather loud as Donnie froze.

"You just burned yourself Mikey," Leo pointed out.

"Like that's your problem?" Mikey retorted. "It's my problem so let me take of it. And it's that bad of a burn Leo."

"Mikey," Leo frowned. "I know that your sad about Sensei..."

"New flash Leo," Raph growled. "We're all gloomy this morning if ya haven't noticed!"

"You don't think I know that?" Leo's eyes hardened. "All I'm trying to say is that we shouldn't depend on this gloominess forever Raph."

"Oh what? You're saying that you aren't gloomy at all? Well, that just states that you don't care!"

"Of course I care Raph."

"Oh really Fearless?" Raph growled lowly in the back of his throat. "You don't seem to be acting like it!"

"What are you to say how I feel huh Raph?" Leo glared back at the hothead. Mikey's mouth settled into a thin line. Usually he'd hate watching his bros fight and yet, he didn't feel like disputing the matter. Donnie was staying silent the whole time and got up silently from his stool exiting the kitchen.

"I know that ya don't Fearless! Stop trying to make up the mood because it won't work!"

"You know that we can't be like this forever Raph, yelling at each other's throats."

"That's your problem," Raph hissed. "Why don't ya just shut your mouth? You don't care that Sensei is GONE!"

That seemed to do it as Leo slammed his hand loudly onto the counter and Mikey finally took the cue to exit the kitchen. This was getting out of hand and he wasn't going to watch anymore, even if that meant that he wasn't getting any hot chocolate.

"You think that I don't care!?" Mikey turned his head back just enough to see tears streaming down Leo's face. Raph growled vehemently picking up his plate as he threw it at Leo who managed to dodge the plate and yet, it shattered loudly against the counter as Mikey flinched.

Mikey turned around finally making his way out from the kitchen as he heard another shattering noise. He scowled darkly as he rubbed his hand that he had recently burnt a moment ago.

_Leave it to Leo and Raph to destroy the kitchen...._

The youngest didn't know where he was heading, but he found himself in the dojo standing behind Sensei's shoji door. He sighed heavily breathing in the smell from Sensei's room. It made his eyes water as he let out another sob turning himself around as he walked towards Splinter's personal shrine shelf. There, still stood the picture of Splinter as a human, with his wife and baby daughter Miwa and off to the side was an old shattered turtle tank/bowl that had been pieced together with a pink tropical tree inside of it. Next to the small tank was a picture of the turtles beaming brightly, and Master Splinter was in the picture.

Mikey found himself staring at it as he pressed his hand against the wall choking onto a sob as it wracked his body. He turned himself around accidentally stepping onto a speared weapon that had been left upon the ground. He slipped as his carapace landed with a thud against the dojo rug as his hand slipped onto something cold and sharp. Pain bloomed in his finger as he yelped pulling his hand back as he stared at it. He accidentally cut his finger upon the sharp end of the spear that he had apparently stepped on.

Usually, he was always complaining about pain, however, he found himself staring at the blood oozing from his finger.

_It was his fault that Sensei had died... His fault.... if he wasn't so stupid and worthless.... He couldn't do anything right and now there was nothing that could be done...._

Mikey's hand instinctively ran itself over the tipped edge of the spear until it penetrated another finger as the sharp tip drew a bloody cut across his wrist.

_It was his fault.... He caused this, it should've been him to die not Sensei...._

Mikey watched the blood oozing from the cut on his wrist and finger. He clenched his hand as he watched the blood drip down his palm.

_It was his fault..._


	3. We Still Have Each Other

Upon hearing muttered voices Mikey's heart started to pound. He grasped the spear wiping off as much blood as he could off the sharp blade before putting the weapon back onto the weapon rack. He stared at his blood hands clenching them as he held them behind his shell.

"Mikey?" Leo had entered the dojo as Mikey scowled at him.

"What dude?"

"We should probably train again."

"No way," Mikey shook his head. "Don't feel like training," he snapped as he walked past Leo. "I'm going to do something else." He winced as he heard Leo muttering to himself as he walked out from the dojo.

Mikey immediately walked towards his room shutting his door as he locked it. Donnie was in his lab, and yet he couldn't concentrate while Raph was sulking angrily in his room. He was done with Leo, he didn't want to see nor talk with him anymore.

And yet, Leo frowned. Usually Mikey was always the one who cheered them up during hard times, but he didn't seem to be doing that. Leo knew it was because of this traumatic event of Master Splinter dying. I mean, what where they supposed to do now? They'd have to train on their own and continue on with life. Now Leo felt like he was responsible, after all, he was the oldest.

He was about to exit the dojo when a red stain caught his eye. He turned back around frowning at the blood stain upon the dojo mat. His own eyes widened.

For the rest of the day none of the turtle brothers even spent time together. They rarely even talked, and Leo was getting concerned. Mikey had never left his room for hours and Raph would only come out from his room to eat something or whenever he felt like delivering a punch to his punching bag.

Leo immediately went into the lab to see Donnie groaning in frustration. He was crying as he held his t-phone and Leo could only guess that he was talking to April.

"You should tell her to come over here Donnie," Leo suggested as he stood behind the genius.

"W-what? Why?" Donnie rasped. "At such a time like this."

Leo frowned, he knew that they all couldn't stay like this. He was beginning to hate this, his fight with Raph the way Mikey had shut himself out and how Donnie couldn't even perform a single task anymore.

"We need something to get out minds off Master Splinter," Leo said. "Invite her over, I'll go talk to Raph." With that he exited the lab walking towards Raph's room. He knocked upon his room as Raph growled from inside his room.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"You should come out, April is coming over you should invite Casey over too."

"No way, I ain't doing that," Raph retorted.

"You can't just stay in there forever Raph."

"You can't tell me what to do or not to do Fearless!"

Leo sighed heavily pressing his hand against the door. "Just think about it Raph, would Master Splinter want us like this. I know this may be hard and this is something that we have to deal with. I'm sorry for yelling back at you at breakfast. I just... miss you..."

Silence befell the hallway as Leo sighed shaking his head.

"Fine, go ahead, I'll leave..." Leo stepped back only for Raph to finally open his door. The hothead was glancing down clenching his fist.

Frowning Leo wrapped his arms around the red banded turtle. "I'm sorry Raph... I just don't want to break apart. We're brothers.... we shouldn't be fighting at each other, especially at such a time like this. I love you man."

Raph choked as he hugged back as tears escaped from his eyes. They continued to hug each other tightly until Leo grinned patting his shell as they pulled apart.

"Just call Casey, invite him over." Raph nodded sniffling as he turned around to enter the living as he pulled out his t-phone.

"Mikey?" Leo turned to his bedroom. There was no response as his heart began to pound. He remembered seeing that blood stain in the dojo. "Mikey?" He repeated as he was about to knock until Mikey had finally answered.

"What? What do you want Leo? Can't you see that I want to be alone here?"

Leo frowned dragging his hand down the door. "Come on Mikey, please don't act like this."

"Just leave me alone."

"Come on, we'll do something fun together, maybe eat pizza or play some video games?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mikey snapped as Leo flinched his eyes widening. "Just go, I want to be alone..."

Leo sighed heavily. "Okay, but we're still here Mikey, if you need us." He received no response as he turned away to enter the living room.

April and Casey had arrived they were deeply saddened by the news. April had starting crying into Donnie's hold while Casey frowned as they sat in the living room.

"Hey," Casey lifted his head. "Where's Mikey?"

"He's in his room," Leo replied. "He doesn't want to come out."

"Hmm, that's weird," Casey frowned as both Raph and Leo nodded.

"Yeah, I'm concerned about him guys."

"What?" Raph turned to face Leo.

"Well, I went to talk to him in the dojo earlier and he didn't want to talk so he just left but then I noticed a blood stain in the dojo."

Raph's eyes widened as Leo gave him a frightened expression.

"I'm sure it was just an accident Fearless, maybe he accidentally cut himself?"

"I doubt that," Leo scowled as he glanced down feeling his gut twist.

"Anybody up for some pinball?" Casey asked as Raph grinned slightly.

"I am." He and Casey both played upon the pinball machine while Leo turned on the TV with Donnie and April besides him as they watched Super Robo Mega Force. Leo glanced back towards the hallway. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on Mikey.

As the days passed by, the brothers bond seemed to improve well, except for Mikey. He wouldn't talk anymore at breakfast as he would always be finding these new ways to avoid any conversation. Raph and Donnie had noticed this too, they noticed Mikey's odd behavior. He was no longer eating pizza, and he'd always spend the whole entire day inside his room. He would only come out to eat something or get a drink. Leo had noticed that he was eating less and when Raph and Donnie tried to coax him out from his room, they failed miserably. Mikey would always decline whatever offer they had, whether it would be his favorite pizza, reading comics, watching TV, going out, playing videos or any of the sort.

Leo had begun to exercise back the early training routine, he had invited Raph and Donnie telling them that the still needed to train in their ninjutsu, even if they didn't have a Sensei anymore.

For the next few days, things went by the same routine. Waking up, the brothers gathering together for breakfast and Mikey coming in to snatch something small before exiting the kitchen ignoring any attempt with having any conversation.

Leo was getting concerned, especially after he had seen that blood splotch on the dojo mat. He had showed Raph and Donnie in the process as the genius turtle had cleaned it up. Raph gave him a look as Leo frowned deeply.

"We always need to stay together no matter what. Cause we are all we have now," Leo told them as they were finished with her meditation exercise. "But now I'm worried for Mikey."

Raph nodded his head. "What's he doing in his room all day long?"

Leo tapped his chin, "I don't know, but we have to find out."

**Meanwhile... in Mikey's room:**

He shuddered as he pulled out his nun-chuck blade staring at the older cuts on his arms. He had been doing this for a while ever since that accident in the dojo. It was the only thing that he could keep his mind off, after all he was the one who blame for Sensei's death. He hated how his brothers had tried to coax him out from his room. He just wanted to be alone, he didn't want to talk to them.

They care.... He scowled as he pressed the blade against his wrist again creating a deep fine cut. It started to hurt less the more he had begun to do it. He was lucky enough to hide the cuts from his bros. As he would always come out from his room when the lair was dark or early in the morning when they were still groggy with sleep and he'd even hide his cuts under his wrist wrappings. They still didn't know, and they didn't need to. It wasn't their business.

So, he stayed there drawing deep cuts onto his wrists replacing the older ones.

Meanwhile...The three older brothers exercised their plan to try to get the youngest to talk to them.

The next morning at breakfast, Mikey didn't even appear. He never even left his room. Leo frowned glancing at both Donnie and Raph. They decided to wait for some more talking to each other like there was nothing bad that had happened.

Mikey had finally appeared barely stepping into the kitchen before he had turned around to exit probably deciding against it.

"Mikey!" Leo was the first to react getting up as he rushed towards the youngest to grasp his arm.

The orange masked turtle scowled angrily as Leo noticed him flinch in pain.

"Huh?" He glanced down noticing how he was holding Mikey's wrist. Something seemed to be off...

"Let go of me!" Mikey growled trying to jerk out his arm, however, Leo still kept a firm grip. Donnie and Raph had come over just as Leo pulled back Mikey's wrist wrappings, gasping in horror as Donnie also gasped while Raph's jaw dropped.

Mikey was scowling as Leo glanced at him with such guilt and sadness. "Mikey... have you been doing this to yourself?"

The orange masked turtle shrugged. He knew that he couldn't just back his way out from this one.

"Yeah, so... I cut myself... There's nothing wrong with that," he tried to pull his arm away just as Leo tugged him closer.

"How many times have you done this?" Leo's eyes widened in horror noticing the other cuts.

"Why do you care? This is fine, just leave this alone..."

"This is not fine Mikey," Donnie frowned. "You're hurting yourself."

"And like that's your business?" Mikey snapped.

"Course it's our business bonehead," Raph's eyes narrowed.

"We don't like you getting hurt, or hurting yourself. Why? Why are you doing this Mikey?" Leo asked with deep concern.

"Like you'd care?" Mikey snapped finally jerking his hand harshly out from Leo's arm. He dashed out across the living room as his bros eyes widened.

"Wait!"

"Mikey!"

"MIKEY!"

The youngest ignored their shouts as he burst into his room slamming the door as he instantly locked it. He grasped his nun-chuck staring at his blade that still had dried blood upon the tip.

His door rattled loudly with loud pounding.

"Mikey! Open up this door right now!"

"MIKEY!"

Mikey didn't respond only staring at the blade. He brought a hand to his neck as an idea had occurred him. After all, he was the one to blame for Splinter's death. For his uselessness, his way of being a screw up and his stupidness. He didn't deserve to be here, it would've been better if he had died and not Master Splinter.

He sat upon his bed bringing the sharp tip of the blade to his throat. At least this would end quickly, just one slit and it'd all be over. He pressed the blade deeper feeling the tip slightly penetrating his skin.

He ignored the screams as he closed his eyes. This was it... Maybe he'd see Master Splinter again... He really wanted to. He wouldn't have to be such a burden anymore. He pressed the blade deeper until a loud noise had nearly exploded his ear drum. He gasped in horror opening his eyes to see that his door had smashed off its hinges with his three bros each standing there.

_How in the world did they even break down his door?_

Mikey gasped as his nun-chuck was flung away as Raph hugged him hard. They each had surrounded him hugging him tightly as Donnie had instantly grasped his wrist pulling out bandages from his belt to wrap them.

"No...." Mikey protested only for both Raph and Leo to grasp his arm, preventing him from pulling his arm away from Donnie.

"Just let Donnie wrap up your cuts," Leo spoke calmly before wrapping an arm around Mikey. Once Donnie was finished the orange masked turtle noticed that his bros were crying.

"Why Mikey... Why?" Raph rasped choking as Mikey glanced down frowning. Tears then rolled off his freckled cheeks.

"I-I I thought I'd be better if I die... I mean... I caused Sensei's d-death..."

Leo had suddenly grasped his chin tilting his head up. "Mikey you listen closely okay?" The freckled turtle nodded. "You were never the cause of Splinter's death."

"B-But if only I..."

"Stop," Raph shook his head grasping both of Mikey's shoulder. "Stop with all this," he shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself Mikey," Donnie frowned. "You didn't cause Sensei to die, he chose to protect you and that was his decision."

Mikey glancing down sobbing. "B-but.... why do I still feel this way?"

"It's just the guilt Mikey, but you have to fight it. You cannot let it overtake it otherwise it controls you," Leo hugged Mikey gently.

"And don't ya dare try to kill yourself ever again ya hear?" Raph grasped Mikey's chin. "We love ya little brother."

"Yes we do," Leo added. "If you die that would only cause us more pain, even more with Splinter's death."

"W-What? R-really?" Mikey rasped.

The three brothers nodded. "With Master Splinter gone," Raph said. "Who said it was going to be easy? But just as Leo had said before that we must stay together forever. Ya really think Master Splinter would want all this?"

"No," Mikey frowned glancing down.

"And besides," Donnie added. "We would never want to lose you."

"We can still survive without Master Splinter, but without you, there's no way," Raph added. Mikey glanced up with teary filled eyes at his bros.

"We'll do this together Mikey, we have each other. That's all we need." Leo grinned at him before placing a kiss onto his forehead.

Mikey nodded crying as he grasped his bros as they hugged him back tightly. They rocked him gently until he had cried himself to sleep. They didn't dare to let Mikey out from their sight, and they had decided to sleep in his room.

Things seemed to be improve over the next few days as Mikey began to start having real conversations with his bros again, he no longer stayed or spent much time in his room. He even began to start eating pizza again, and yet, however, his bros still kept a close eye on him. He still had to take therapy sessions with Donnie, at least to deal with the guilt and cutting. But confessing what he felt really helped him.

Since Leo was the oldest, he felt like he was responsible for helping out his brothers through this tragedy. He'd help them train back in the dojo, and they'd go out with their friends, April and Casey. They even went out on patrol and met the Mighty Mutanimals again. Mikey seemed to be happier and back to his good old lucky and happy self by being around his friends and his bros. They continued to train, to go on missions as Leo kept guiding them. They could do this, even without Master Splinter.

After all, maybe they'd become their own Sensei's one day if they ever got married. The Shredder was still alive, and they had even managed to beat him. Maybe it fueled upon their rage? But who knows... They had been training harder than they had ever been with Leo's motivation. The only thing that they had done was to knock Shredder unconscious until Leo took the opportunity to actually finish him off once for all. A payback for what he had done to Master Splinter. Leo had taken off his helmet and his armor off his chest as he had pierced his chest with his katana blade. There was no way he was going to survive that, and Leo had made sure of that by kicking him off the rooftop that were standing upon.

Even with the Shredder gone, his henchmen and the Foot clan was still alive. But at least their real nemesis was gone for good. They would be able to handle Shredder's henchmen, the Foot clan and of the itty witty Purple Dragons that were like nothing.

They continued to stay as the heroes of New York City always working in the shadows.

One night, they were out on patrol together as there no sign of any activity from Shredder's henchmen, the Foot Clan or the Purple Dragons whatsoever.

They were perched upon a rooftop sitting next to each other as they gazed at the stars up above. Raph had tugged Mikey into his lap hugging him as they continued star gazing.

"You know, we'll always remember Sensei," Leo had broken the peaceful silence. "He'll always be in our hearts, but we still...."

"Have each other," Mikey finished for him grinning as Leo turned to grin at him.

"That's right," he rubbed Mikey's head fondly. "We're brothers we'll do this together. We still have each other and that's all we ever need." They all grinned at each other wrapping their arms around each other as they stared up at the twinkling stars from out beyond the dark sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! At least this ended on a happy note with the brothers coming together, and grieving together. They need each other.  
I hope you enjoyed this three shot! What did you like about it?


End file.
